Bianca Reborn
by megSUPERFAN
Summary: Leanne Blofis doesn't get it. She's always thought of herself as normal, but the memories she was born with aren't hers. Instead of Mom, Dad, and Percy, there's Maria, Hades, and Nico. A different name, a different family, a different world, a different life... Is Leanne really as normal as she thinks she is? (Note: Discontinued for now.)
1. Prologue

**You may recall in "The Son of Neptune" (by Rick Riordan), Nico told Hazel that Bianca had chosen to be reborn into a new life. Well, I thought "I can turn that into a story!" So here it is. Enjoy!**

Bianca stood nervously at the banks of the River Lethe. This was it. Her former life would disappear, her memories gone. What was she thinking? She couldn't desert her family! (By that, she meant Nico. Hades didn't count.) Even if she _was_ dead, she could still talk to Nico. But if she went into the black water, all would be lost forever. Bianca turned away from it and sighed.

"I can't do it!" she complained to the Fates who had accompanied her. The oldest one stared at her and spoke in her raspy voice.

"You chose this, Bianca. It was your decision, not ours. We are the Fates, and this is your fate. You were right to choose this way. You died too soon. Your father agrees; you deserve a second chance at life. Go on."

Bianca still couldn't make herself do it. "But Nico-"

"He'll be fine, child. Your brother has found friends. He'll understand, and if he doesn't, they'll make him. Nico is a stubborn boy, but strong. He can make it without you. The Hunters will remember you. Your memory will not fade from anyone but yourself."

"I still can't-"

All three Fates hissed at her. " _Go!"_ They tossed something into the current that glowed and swirled around in the water. A blue thread. Her life string, chopped short. It pulled to her, drawing her into the dark river, drowning her.

Bianca realized that she couldn't change her fate. She accepted the tug of her lifeline, dragging her slowly back to the world of the living. As her feet stepped into the River Lethe, she immediately felt her mind dissolving, disappearing. With her last thought, she called to the three old woman on the shore,

"Please! At least tell... tell Nico that... I love him... whatever happens..." her voice trailed off to a whisper as she collapsed into the waters that would give her an end to her old life, but an unexpected beginning to the new.

The last sounds she heard were the rushing of the Lethe, the happy shouts of Elysium that were not hers anymore, and the laughing of the three Fates as the weaving of her new life began.

 **Sorry if that's a little short... I was trying for a Riordan-style cliffhanger. :) More is coming, but I still need ideas. Comment or leave a review or whatever, and tell me your thoughts please. (I will give you the credit for your ideas in my story if you want it.) Thanks!**


	2. A Nightmare

**This is a story when Leanne was little, like 4 or 5 years old.**

Leanne wasn't sure what was happening. One moment she was lying in bed, almost asleep, and the next...

Leanne found herself on a snowy cliff. She was with five other people: Two girls and three boys. One girl had spiky black hair and sharp blue eyes, and the other with blonde hair and grey eyes. And the boys... One was her brother, Percy, but younger. One was a scruffy kid who was growing a tiny beard and wore baggy pants and a cap. The last boy sent chills up her spine. He had dark hair, like hers and Percy's, and a pale face, like hers. _Nico,_ she thought. _And Thalia, and Annabeth, and Grover._

Was this a dream? It felt so real, so familiar.

She turned and gasped. A horrible monster stood before her. He had a lion's body, a horrible, spiky, bristly tail, and two different colored eyes, one brown, and the other blue. He smiled cruelly at her, but she couldn't scream.

Suddenly, a flashing rain of silver arrows fell around them. Leanne heard the sound of a horn. Then Annabeth attacked the monster, trying to work her dagger into his throat. They both tumbled over the cliff.

As the monster fell, he fixed his brown and blue eyes on Leanne and growled, "Until next time, _Bianca."_

Leanne was ripped back to her bed. She couldn't breathe. It hadn't been a dream. It was real. She started shivering. The monster had called her Bianca. Why? She couldn't sleep anymore. It didn't feel safe. She slowly climbed out of bed and tiptoed out the door.

Leanne cautiously opened the door to Percy's room. "Percy?" she whispered. "Percy, I'm scared."

"What?" Her older brother rolled over and yawned. "Oh, Leanne. What happened."

"I was in bed and then I was in the snow and you were there and other people were too and there was a monster and the girl grabbed him and they fell."

"Whoa, Leanne, slow down," Percy frowned. "Monster, huh?"

She nodded, and Percy hesitated before saying, "Monsters aren't real, Leanne."

"Percy, it was real. I know it was, and I'm scared."

He sighed. "Listen, we'll talk about it in the morning, OK? It was probably just a bad dream."

 _No, it wasn't,_ Leanne thought. But out loud she said, "Ok, but can I sleep with you?"

"Oh, all right."

 **If you didn't get that, it was Leanne having a flashback like Hazel did when she came back from the dead. Nobody realizes yet that Leanne is Bianca, but Leanne is just starting to remember.**


	3. What Happened at School

**Here is the update, as promised. But first, some replies to reviews...**

 **To Anushri Bhende (sorry if it's spelled wrong): Read my profile. I will not have Solangelo in this. It's disgusting and gross and I do not approve. Nico is single in this story. I would put him with Reyna, but Aphrodite ruined everything. Thanks for your suggestion anyway.  
**

 **To theonewhoisBEST: Sorry if the cliffhangers bug you! I end with them for these reasons: 1) I like to keep people in suspense. It's fun. :D 2) Sometimes I don't know what to write next, so I just end the chapter.  
**

 **To everybody else who reviewed: Thank you so much for your encouragement! Continue to follow "Bianca Reborn"!**

 **And now for the story...**

Leanne stood waiting after school. She looked down the street and frowned. Usually she took the bus home, but today was different. Today she turned ten years old. Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth, were supposed to pick her up, but they were late for some reason, giving her plenty of time to puzzle over what had happened today.

During class, they had been talking about plants. That shouldn't have been a problem, but certain words struck Leanne hard. Random words, like _lotus_ or _thorn._ Images popped into her mind at those words, horrible images she shouldn't have even known about, but did.

At the word _thorn,_ the image of a terrible monster froze her brain. It was the exact same monster she had seen in a dream she'd had when she was little. The dream had scared her so badly that she'd thought for days it was real.

When the teacher said "thorn", Leanne's mind was flooded with memories. She had squeezed her eyes shut and tried to chase them away, but it didn't work. She had latched desperately onto a memory she knew was real: her mom, her dad, and Percy, her brother. They were standing around her, smiling as she blew out the candles on the blue cake for her last birthday, when she'd turned nine years old. For reasons Leanne didn't understand, most of the food her mother cooked was blue. It still tasted fine, though.

That memory brought her out of the older one just in time, before the thorn monster became too real. She had gasped out loud in class, which was really embarrassing. She had assured her teacher and classmates she was fine. Thankfully, it had only been one hour until the end of the day.

Now, as Leanne was engrossed in her thoughts, she began to wonder. Why had that monster even showed up in her mind at all? She didn't think she could have dreamed up something so horrible. Her teacher's voice startled her out of her thinking.

"Still waiting, Leanne? I could give you a lift home if you want."

Leanne shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"All right. then. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." Leanne watched her teacher drive away. As the car disappeared down the street, she began to get a little worried. Shouldn't Percy and Annabeth be here by now? Had something happened to them? She was wondering if it would be faster to walk home, when an angry growl came from behind her.

Leanne whirled around. Standing behind her was a figure she recognized all too well. The blue eye. The brown eye. The lion's fur covering his body. The sword-like spikes covering his tail. And the evil smile creeping onto his face. And now that she saw him in person, she could finally place his name.

"A manticore." Her voice quivered. "You're Dr. Thorn."

"Very good." The smile didn't waver. "You remember your other life, then?"

Leanne could tell he wasn't really asking for an answer, but she gave it anyway. "No! I don't have another life! I never have! What do you want from me?"

Dr. Thorn growled again. "You know what I am here for, Bianca. If you hadn't given your life for the others, they wouldn't have succeeded and ruined my plan!"

"Your plan? Given my life? I don't-"

But Thorn interrupted. "I am here for revenge, Bianca! You gave your life for your friends. Now you can give your life trying to defeat me."

Leanne was shocked. "Wait! What did I do? Why do you want me dead?" Then another thought came to her. "Are Percy and Annabeth not here because... did you..."

Thorn's face turned pure evil. "I only sent a few allies out to slow them down."

Leanne began to get angry and scared. "What did you do to them?"

"No more questions! Face your death, Bianca!" Thorn raised his tail.

Leanne's voice was almost a whisper. "Why do you call me Bianca?"

In the dead silence that followed, the name 'Bianca' hung in the air. Then the memories pounced on Leanne so fast she couldn't breathe.

As her mind traveled to another time, she could hear a car pulling up to the curb, voices shouting, weapons drawn, and the manticore's final roar. Then silence.

 **Bwa-ha-ha... I am so evil. Review if you liked it! More is coming, I swear on the River Styx! Please do not go crazy because of this cliffhanger. Until next time, friends! (Me laughing evilly :D)**


	4. Talking to Percy

**Hi, it's me again! I apologize for the suspense and all... don't be** ** _too_** **mad at me. :) Read on! You are going to love this!**

Leanne found herself in another time. At first, she didn't recognize where she was, but then she looked around...

It was a cramped metal corridor, rusty in some places, gone in others. Leanne suddenly noticed the corridor was _vertical_. She was climbing up it. She looked down to a trapdoor way at the bottom, swinging open and closed. Leanne swallowed and kept going. She didn't want to fall.

Wires sparked, lighting her way when she couldn't see. Finally, she arrived at the top. A tiny platform stuck out, and a flat roof rose over her. Leanne stepped carefully onto it. There was a dashboard with hundreds of glowing buttons. Before she could even think, Leanne's arm went out and pushed one. Then another. Nothing happened.

Then the corridor began to shake and wobble back and forth. Leanne grabbed hold of the dashboard to stop herself from falling, accidentally leaning on another button.

The roof began to cave in, slowly denting, the area where Leanne was getting smaller and smaller. Leanne panicked and pushed buttons in desperation. The corridor started to move forward like it was walking. Then a shock ripped through the machine, and Leanne mind went black as she fell...

She opened her eyes suddenly. Where was she?

It all came rushing back to her. Dr. Thorn. Bianca. Percy.

Percy? They were late, because Thorn had done something... Leanne sat up and looked around. She was relieved to see her family close by, some sitting in chairs, the rest standing. Both Percy and Annabeth were there, unharmed. Alive. "Percy!" she called.

He was at her bedside in an instant. The look on his face was wonderful to see. "You're okay! Leanne, what happened-" He broke off, but it wasn't a question. It was more like, _What happened isn't something we should talk about now._ That scared Leanne a little. She turned to face her worried parents.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to Percy by myself, please?"

Her parents exchanged a look that she couldn't read. At last, her mom said, "Of course, honey. Come on, Paul. Annabeth?" Annabeth glanced at Percy, and he nodded. Everyone but Percy left the room.

When they were alone, Leann suddenly didn't know where to begin. Thankfully, Percy started talking first.

"Leanne, that monster... You saw it, right? I mean, for what it was."

Leanne was surprised. "How did you know?"

Percy looked down, hesitant to tell her more. "Thorn sent monsters after us."

"No!"

He continued, "And the way you reacted to him, was like you were viewing him as, I don't know, something un-human."

"Because he was."

"And Annabeth and I figured that you could see through the Mist, because of our mother-"

"Mom sees monsters, too?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but I think it's not so bad for her, now that she's not so young anymore. When you're a kid, you see more."

He continued. "But as for our story, Annabeth and me, we were driving down the road when the monsters attacked. I pulled over and we fought them." He paused and took a shaky breath. "They were after you, Leanne. Thorn only sent them to delay us, to stop us from interfering with what he was planning with _you."_

Leanne couldn't breathe. "But what did he want with me? He said something about revenge, but-"

"Revenge." Percy looked troubled. "Could it be... by killing her, he'd get revenge... my flaw..."

"Percy? What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, we should get Annabeth-"

"Annabeth? She knows? I mean, about Thorn, and monsters, and everything?" Just then Leanne remembered the "dream" she'd had many years ago. _Of course Annabeth knows. She's fought Thorn already._

"Yeah, she knows," Percy smiled. "Hey, speaking of Annabeth..." He fumbled for something in his pocket. "I was going to do this at your party tonight, but I wouldn't if you couldn't be there to celebrate. But the doctors said as soon as you woke up, if everything was okay, you could go home. So, I thought I would give you a little sneak peek." He held out something in his hand.

As soon as she saw it, Leanne gasped with delight. She grinned up at her brother. "Percy, it's-" She was too happy to say any more. "That's it. I'm going home now! I can't miss this!" Percy laughed and helped he out of bed. "Let's go, then!"

They walked out of the hospital together, with the rest of the family close behind. Leanne could barely contain her joy.

In Percy's hand was a box with a ring.

 **So, there it is! Sorry again for the suspense. Was it worth it? Review or PM me and let me know!**


End file.
